maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime
2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime '''is the third episode of MAD Season 1, and the third overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''2012 Dalmatians: When 2012 dalmatians come raining down from the sky, it just might be the end of the world. Grey's in Anime: Attractive doctors attempt to heal a patient using their anime powers. Segments #Opening Scene #[[2012 Dalmatians|'2012 Dalmatians']] (Movie Parody of 2012 ''and Disney's ''101 Dalmatians) #Animated Marginals segment #Gingerbread serial killer (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Gross and Beyond Gross (Gross and Beyond Gross segment) #Cat licks herself (Cartoon) #The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming #SLASHERair (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Keeping Up with the Carcrashians (Ad Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians) (Ad Parodies segment) #Astronaut Brawl! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #UP (Movie Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP) (Ad Parodies segment) #Elephant funny "trunk" joke (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Microbombs (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Robot Dad gets oil again (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Ad Parody of Carl Jr.) (Ad Parodies segment) #Man pulls on flower causing island to shrink (Animated by Don Martin) #MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings (MAD's Guide to... segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Bob "fixes" a sandwich (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] (TV Parody of ABC's Grey's Anatomy ''/ Spoof on anime characters) #Credits #5-second cartoon - Cat continues to lick herself. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment and the Gross and Beyond Gross segment, the first time ''Pokémon and Frosty the Snowman appeared (Frosty the Snowman appeared as "Frosty the Dirtman"), the first time Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Friday the 13th were referenced, and the first episode of MAD to have 22 segments. *This is the second and final appearance of five Mike Wartella segments, and the second episode of MAD where the second Animated Marginal is not directly after Spy vs. Spy. *MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings include the Jonas Brothers' sister, Merva, Mario and Luigi's brother, Fabricio, and Emily Osment's brother, Haley Joel Osment. *In 2012 Dalmatians, instead of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it was called "Diary of a Wimpy Mayan." *The Don Martin cartoon is used in the present MAD trailers, along with other scenes from [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]. *The last one on the plane in the mask was a cartoon version of Jack Nicholson. *In Grey's in Anime, the animes included Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Pokémon, and Dragon Ball, and the nurse saying "It's over 9,000!" is the same quote Vegeta said in an episode of Dragon Ball Z. *A special 5-second Cartoon based on "Robot dad gets oil again" appears at the very end of [[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Episode 72']], which is the third Christmas episode of MAD. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Keeping Up with the Carcrashians Announcer, and MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Derek Shepherd, Gingerbread Cop, and Carl Fredricksen *Larry Dorf - Noah Curtis, Car Salesman, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer, and Patient *Julia McIlvaine - Cruella de Vil, Grandma, and Cristina Yang *Rachel Ramras - Lilly Curtis, Bob's Wife, Lexie Grey, and Callie Torres *Kevin Shinick - The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming Announcer, UP Announcer, Jackson Curtis, Haley Joel Osment, Flint Lockwood, Owen Hunt, Alex Karev, Fabricio, Bob, Cat, Elephant, and Zack Martin *Tara Strong - Meredith Grey, Girl, and Merva *Gary Anthony Williams﻿ - Adrian Helmsley, Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder Announcer, and Thomas Wilson Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes